


Girl Problems

by 04JETTA



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04JETTA/pseuds/04JETTA
Summary: Denzel is having girl problems, so he decides to ask Cloud for advice. As the conversation progresses, he ends up asking Cloud about his type. Cloud denies this at first, before slowly starting to describe what his favorite characteristics are. Completely unaware of who might happening to be listening nearby.
Relationships: Denzel & Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 34
Kudos: 65





	1. No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Krispy for the concept!! Hope I did ok with it. This is my first time uploading on AO3 so I apologize if anything looks off!!

Cloud let out a heavy sigh, tightening a nut on the Fenrir once more. It’d been running rough on his last delivery and had nearly made him late for dinner, something Tifa made him promise never to do again. “Tifa……” he breathed, mind reminiscing to the day where he’d waken up in Sector 7. It’d been nearly five years since they’d saved the planet, and yet they still couldn’t figure out what they were. He lived and breathed for Tifa, every day with her felt like a new beginning. She was always the first thing he thought of when he woke up, and the last thing before he went to bed. Yet still there was this uneasy tension between them.  
Thankfully there’d been no more signs of Sephiroth, or anything else that would interfere with their life. After his disappearance, Cloud and Tifa had slowly accommodated to the role of parenthood. Marlene even started calling them by Mom and Dad, which at first made Cloud quite uncomfortable. Denzel was still coming around, but appeared to be much happier. Every day he was smiling, laughing and playing with Marlene. It seemed like he finally was getting his second chance. Guess I got the family I always wanted can’t ask for anything else.“Cloud?” a familiar voice inquired.

Cloud rolled out from underneath to see Denzel standing nearby. “Hey, you alright?”

“Y-yeah, can I talk to you? Sorry, you’re probably bus-“ 

“No Denzel its……..we can talk. Just grab a seat and give me a sec to put my tools away”

Denzel took a seat nearby, heartbeat pounding in his ears. Am I really going to ask this? What if he figures out who it is too early? Guess I can’t turn back now, hope I’m doing the right thing. 

Meanwhile inside their home, Tifa was finishing up her chores. As per usual, she found her mind coming around to Cloud. Why can’t you just tell him Tifa? It’s not that complicated. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, guess I should be happy for what we have. We’ve got each other, plus Denzel and Marlene. They sure have been spending a lot of time together lately. “Reminds me of Cloud and I……could it be……..no I’m sure its nothing like that.” Suddenly, the door opened and Marlene stepped inside “Mommy! Daddy! I’m home!!” 

Tifa smiled “In here!!” 

Marlene entered the kitchen seconds later “Hey!” 

“Welcome home, how was school?”

“It was fine, is Denzel feeling better? I know he was sick this morning…..”

“Looked well the last time I saw him, he’s in the garage talking to Cloud. Speaking of which I’m going to go and get them, can you set the table? We’ll be having dinner soon”

“Sure! Let me put my stuff away and get changed!” 

Tifa made her way out of the kitchen and towards the garage. As she approached the door, her ears were able to pick up the discussion that was happening between Denzel and Cloud. She wasn’t one to eavesdrop, but as it turned out some conversations were harder to turn away from.

Cloud took a seat next to Denzel “So what’s on your mind?” 

Denzel hesitated “I………I wasn’t really sick this morning” 

Cloud frowned “So you……….lied?” 

“Y-yeah……..sorry” 

Cloud shook his head “You know we don’t do that, remember what Tifa said after you were cured?” 

“Yeah, no more secrets” 

“You know I have to tell her about this right?” 

“I know……..I’m sorry”

“Hey, look at me” 

Denzel slowly raised his eyes to Cloud’s. “I’m not mad, just talk to me. Something going on?” 

“Yeah I umm………you promise not to tell Tifa or Marlene?”

Cloud smiled “Secrets safe with me”

“I’m having uh……girl problems”

Cloud raised a brow “Oh?” 

“Y-yeah I mean not like……..there’s this girl I know. I think I might like her”

“I see, does she go to your school? Are the two of you…..close?” 

“She does and……I mean yeah I guess so. Its just………I don’t know. It just feels wrong”

“What makes you say that?”

Tifa smiled behind the doorway, Clouds been such a wonderful father. I knew he could do this all along. I’ll just stay for another minute, and then tell them dinner is almost done. No sense in being a nosey mother. 

Denzel sighed “I don’t know what to look for, in a girlfriend I mean. Its……I just kind of don’t know where to start”

Cloud took a breath “Well, some people have a type, others don’t. Its really kind of up to you, I’d just talk to her. Get to know her a bit, I’m sure she’d like that.”

“Type?” 

“Y-yeah……certain characteristics you look for in a partner”

“So then………do you have a type?”

“Um……..not really”

“So then how do you know if you found the right person?” 

Cloud struggled not to blush in embarrassment, “Um……..guess I kind of lied too. Sorry” 

Tifa’s jaw dropped, where is he going with this? 

Denzel frowned “I don’t understand, so you do have one?”

“Y-yeah….guess so” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Denzel………” 

“Pleaaase Cloud? I promise I won’t share” 

Cloud thought it over for a moment “You have to swear”

“I swear, won’t say anything. Even to Marlene or Tifa”

Cloud smirked “Can’t believe I’m going to say this. I want someone strong, who can take care of themselves, but also with a sensitive side.” 

“Like a fighter with a heart?”

“Exactly.”

Tifa’s lip began to quiver, “N-no…….it can’t be” she breathed, voice barely above a whisper. She felt her heart thundering inside her chest, as colonies of butterflies began filling her stomach. “M-me?”

“I want someone who can appreciate me for me. Good and bad, I’ve been through a lot. I’ve got a lot of my own issues, be easier for most people to walk away but the right person for me would never do that”

“People walk away?”

“Sometimes, that’s why its important to pick carefully. Also…………my mom she used to tell me I should have someone who makes sure I don’t get in trouble. Who keeps me on the straight and narrow” 

“Straight and narrow?”

“Yeah, you remember when I was gone for so long?”

“Y-yeah……”

“Sorry. My point is it means someone who keeps me grounded. Keeps me focused, reminds me of what’s really important in life”

Tifa leaned against the wall, as her eyes began to rapidly fill with tears. This isn’t happening. It can’t be, I would’ve noticed wouldn’t I? Everything he’s mentioning is…………could it be? “C-Cloud…….”

Denzel nodded “Makes sense, plus she should be beautiful right?”

“Beautiful and trustworthy, the second one being the most important. If the two of you can’t trust each other than there’s no point in taking things any further”

Denzel nodded “Think that’s the answer I was looking for, thanks Cloud”

“Happy to help” 

“You know that sounds an awful lot like Tifa” 

Cloud frowned in confusion “You think?”

“Y-yeah” 

“Guess it is” 

“So then she’s your type?”

“Y-yeah, she is……..don’t tell her I said that”

“I won’t” 

“Also next time just talk to us. Tifa or me its…….we’re a family Denzel” 

Denzel smiled “Thank you Cloud, we should head inside”

Tifa burst through the door, unable to hold in her emotions any longer. “Denzel, set the table” she breathed. 

Cloud turned around in surprise, “Tifa, what’s…..why are you crying?“ 

Tifa shook her head “Denzel. Now.” 

Denzel nodded frantically, rushing out of the garage.

Cloud stood up out of his seat to face her “Tifa, what’s wrong?” 

Tifa wiped a few tears away, staring deeply into his eyes. “Cloud……..did you really mean all those things?”

Cloud froze in shock “What? Y-you heard that?” 

She closed her eyes tight, allowing more tears to splatter onto the concrete below. Slowly but surely, she reopened them to the all too familiar Mako blue eyes she’d grown to know and love “Yes……..” 

“Tifa………y-yeah I did” 

Cloud’s heart stopped as Tifa slowly closed the gap between them. “Cloud………I have to tell you something”

“Wh-what?”

She bit her lip, taking him by the hand “Don’t talk, just listen ok?”

“O-ok” 

Tifa pulled him closer until their mouths were just inches apart. “Cloud………..you’re my type too” 

“What, Tifa I-“

His lips stopped moving, not because he didn’t know what to say, but because hers had covered them. Cloud froze, unsure of what to do at first. Then he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to hers. Tifa took a chance, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. In response, Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as well. Sparks and fireworks of life flowed effortlessly through their lips, making their hearts come to life like never before. The feelings intensified as the kiss deepened, connecting not just their lips, but also their souls. Eventually the demand for oxygen sadly overtook all of this, forcing them to break free. 

Tifa gasped for air “S-sorry, got carried away” 

Cloud shook his head “That was………something” 

She giggled “It was”

“I………guess I didn’t realize I was describing you this whole time” 

Tifa rolled her eyes “Of course you didn’t”

“Tifa, I’m sorry it took so long” 

“You sure know how to keep a girl waiting”

“Not anymore” 

Tifa’s jaw dropped in shock “Wh-what?”

“We’ve waited long enough Tifa. I……..I want to take you out. I want to do things right this time, I want…….” 

Tifa’s face softened, as her heart fluttered like never before. “Want what Cloud?” 

Cloud stopped for a moment, looking deeply into her eyes. “I want you. Not just as a friend, but as something more”

Tifa’s face softened “Cloud……..you mean that?” 

Cloud shrugged “Unless you want to keep waiting, I can-“ 

“Stop talking”

He groaned in pleasure as their lips locked once more. The second kiss was much less reluctant, their tongues battling one another for dominance. A new feeling began radiating from their hearts. The feeling that everything would be ok, that this was right where they should be, that what they shared wasn’t just something special. It was something real. 

Tifa broke free “Not waiting anymore. Tomorrow night, and cancel your deliveries for tomorrow too”

“Tomorrow?” 

She sighed frustratingly “A date Cloud…….”

“Right, got it. So then what do we need the whole day……….oh” 

“Yeah that. Been a while you know?”

“Sorry” 

“You can make it up to me, later. For now we should get dinner started” 

“Guess you have to shut the bar down too then” 

Tifa blushed “G-guess I do, lets head inside” she moved to walk away, only to find herself unable to do so as Cloud took her by the hand.

“We’re together now” 

Tifa’s blush grew deeper “G-guess so” 

Cloud smiled “You’re cute when you blush” 

“Cloud……” 

He chuckled, as they returned back inside hand in hand


	2. I Hope I Made You Proud

The Next Day

“Yeah sorry, my uh motorcycle is out of commission so I can’t make it today………..How long? About three days……sorry about that. Goodbye” Cloud hung up, turning to Tifa’s smiling face.

“All good?” she inquired.

“Yeah, surprisingly everyone has been good with it so we’re set” 

Tifa nodded “There’s one thing I want to talk to you about after breakfast before we get started, it won’t take long” 

“Gonna keep me waiting this time huh? I see how it is”

Tifa erupted into a fit of giggles “Cloud!!!” 

A split second later, they heard the all too familiar footsteps of Denzel and Marlene racing down the stairs.

“Smells amazing!” Marlene exclaimed 

Denzel smiled “Leave some seconds for me this time”

Marlene scoffed, “Denzel!! That was only one time!!”

Cloud shook his head “Alright that’s enough, take your seats or no one gets seconds” 

The two of them immediately scurried off into the dining room. Moments later, the four of them sat at the table, happily eating breakfast. For once it was a sunny day outside, allowing sunlight to beam in through the windows, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. Tifa couldn’t help but notice it. The glow made it feel like the dawn of a new day, and not just because it was sunrise. We get a second chance, all four of us. I finally get the family I’ve been wanting. Mama, Papa I hope I made you proud. 

“So we have something to tell you two” she pointed out

Marlene titled her head “Oh?” 

Cloud took a sip of his orange juice “Tifa and I are……….gonna start going out. Not just as friends……..”

Denzel smiled “Really? Wow, is that because of our talk yesterday?”

Tifa nodded “Yeah, it is. I still don’t like that you lied…..”

“Sorry” 

“But, since it finally caused Cloud to break out of his shell I’ll let it slide this time. Next time…….I guess he already told you”

“Y-yeah, sorry Tifa” 

“Its ok” 

Marlene smiled wide “Its about time!! Jeesh Cloud she would’ve been old enough to be a Grandma by the time you finally made a decision!”

Denzel spat up his orange juice in laughter, while Tifa scoffed, struggling not to giggle “Marlene!!........j-just finish your-“ soon the battle was lost as she erupted in laughter as well.

Cloud shook his head “Yeah yeah…….laugh it up.”

Tifa caught her breath “I’m sorry Cloud-“ 

“I mean there are two of us, just saying”

She scoffed “Oh whatever, just finish-” 

“Oh I see. So the second it gets turned on you-“

“Shut up Cloud!!” Tifa exclaimed, giggling once more. 

Denzel smiled “So this is what you meant by your type then?” 

Cloud smiled and turned to face Tifa. His mako blue eyes staring deeply into her crimson ones “Y-yeah, guess it is”

Not long after, breakfast was done. Marlene and Denzel went to get their things, while Tifa went to put the closed sign on the window. I can’t believe this, Tifa Lockhart is my girlfriend, I finally did it. I showed her I was strong enough after all.

“What are you thinking about?” Tifa inquired curiously. 

Cloud smiled “You? Us? Take your pick” 

Tifa raised a brow “Why not both?”

Cloud shrugged “Depends on the day I guess” 

“Cloud!! Seriously?!”

Cloud chuckled “Just saying”

Suddenly Marlene and Denzel rushed down the stairs once more. “We’re heading out mom!!”

Tifa smiled “Alright, both of you be safe!! Straight home after school!”

“We will!! Bye dad!!” 

Cloud’s heart fluttered. No matter how many times she called him that, it still didn’t feel real. “Goodbye Marlene!!”

“See you guys later!” Denzel called, stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

Cloud and Tifa faced each other in silence at first. Their lust filled eyes creating a level of tension in the room that could be cut with a knife. 

Tifa bit her lip “I’ll make it fast…..“

Cloud smiled “Think we should go slow given-“

“No not that!! I mean………we’ll get to that in a second. This is about Denzel” 

“Denzel?”

“You know the reason he called in sick wasn’t just us right?”

Cloud shrugged “I mean I think we both know it was planned. They were trying to get us together so-“

“No Cloud……the girl he was talking about?” 

Cloud frowned in confusion at first, before a look of realization hit his face “Oh!! Yeah, I knew that the second he mentioned her”

Tifa nodded “Just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page. I think she likes him too, but we can talk more about that after” 

“Agreed, now I think we have some catching up to do”

Tifa smiled, taking him by the hand towards the bedroom “A lot more than some……..lets see if you were worth the wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!! I don’t have any plans to continue this currently but we will see what the future holds. Please feel free to review and thank you for reading!!
> 
> EDIT: Chapters 3 and 4 are live!


	3. Hard To Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, I guess you never know where inspiration will take you. I’ve had to expand the story slightly more than I anticipated, and have updated the relationship tag to reflect this. I’m sorry if anyone felt misled, I did not plan for this, it is just kind of where the plot led to. Also I changed the story rating as this chapter got a bit more NSFW then I was expecting. Enjoy!!

Cloud pushed Tifa into the bed, shoving his tongue down her throat. She moaned as she felt a pleasant warmth spread through every inch of her body, then he opened his mouth to hers causing the warmth to travel downwards to her no longer dormant desire. Cloud groaned as she moved her smooth warm hand to his rapidly growing sign of desire. With one squeeze, it surged with life, growing tauter by the second.

Tifa broke free “Is that a sword or are you happy to see me?”

Cloud sighed, learning up on his forearms and staring deeply into her red eyes. “Take off your top”

Tifa bit her lip, body shaking with desire. Having Cloud take charge was one of her biggest turn ons. “You first”

“On three then, everything”

“Cloud………..Deal. One”

“Two”

“Three”

Their clothes soon floated away, revealing their stunning bodies to one another. Tifa pulled him into another deep passionate kiss, moaning in pleasure as Cloud immediately went to work, running ran his strong hands along her inch of her curves. He followed her long sexy legs, before tracing her sensitive thighs. His touch caused tingles to permeate every inch of her, especially her angrily throbbing clit. Then his hands moved upward and she knew exactly where they were headed. He hesitantly cupped her full sensitive tits, kneading them lightly with his touch. Then Tifa intervened, arching her back upwards. He took the hint and squeezed harder even giving them a slight bounce drawing a growl from her.

She broke free gasping for air “Oh Cloud…….”

He kissed her neck, finding that special spot on the first try “Yeah?”

“Slower……”

Cloud groaned, planting smothering kisses along her collar bone. Tifa moaned as his not so little hint of desire began pressing against her thigh, “Its been so long…..” she groaned. He groaned a response before moving his lips lower. “Cloud, can you please-“ she stopped as he dove in. Bathing her chest in kisses, before sucking each of her rock hard nipples in his mouth. Tifa moaned, as her aching body shivered with desire. Cloud groaned as she arched her back, begging for him to suck harder.

“Cloud…” she breathed, he stopped sitting back up to take in her sexy figure. Her long jet black hair lay splayed behind her in a halo shape, giving her the appearance of an angel. His eyes moved downward, taking in the unmistakable curves of her body, not to mention her full-.

“Fuck me”

He doubled blinked, snapping out of it. “Sure you can handle it?”

Tifa bit her lip “Can you?”

Cloud smiled “Heh, you asked for it”

In one swift motion, he entered her tight quivering warmth. The two of them groaned in pleasure, basking in the pleasure of feeling of each other. Tifa looked up into his Mako blue eyes, giving a slight nod. Taking a deep breath, he slowly but surely began to piston.

The pace was steady at first, just a slow gentle thrusting. Tifa moaned in pleasure, body screaming for more as his pace began to pick up. Neither of them would ever be able to describe the feeling of pure bliss, of the ever growing pool of pleasure that they allowed their bodies to sink deeper and deeper into. Cloud groaned in pleasure as Tifa began thrusting her hips back, begging for him to be deeper.

“Harder” she breathed.

“What was that?”

“You heard me damnit!! Fuck me harder Cloud!”

“Was that so hard?” he teased, thrusting his hips even faster .

Tifa’s tightened her legs around his waist “More…..please…..” she growled as he grabbed her bouncing tits, giving them a healthy squeeze before picking up the pace once more.

Soon words disappeared, replaced by Tifa’s endless moans and the steady slapping of skin as Cloud pounded her like a battering ram. Then a deepening sea of pleasure like they’d never imagined began to overcome them. It wasn’t just the physical connection between them, this was much deeper than that. It felt as if their hearts and their souls were connected as one, unlocking a deeper level of pleasure no one had ever imagined. There was no pain, nor any other unpleasant sensations of any kind, just the raw deep aura of sexual desire that was finally being fulfilled.

“T-Tifa……….” Cloud breathed, as the impending flood raced towards the finish line.

Tifa moaned “Y-yeah me too……just a bit more”

“Can I-“

“Absolutely, I want all of it. Come here”

He leaned forward, smothering his lips over hers. A split second later, the bubbles of swelling pleasure burst.

Every fiber in their bodies imploded and then exploded with pleasure like never before. Every muscle in their bodies clamped so tight neither of them could hardly move, and then they rapidly began to spasm. Tifa’s tight wet lips began rapidly squeezing and milking every inch of his twitching cock for its contents. Cloud groaned, sinking in just a fraction of an inch deeper, only a hair away from her cervix. Then with one last twitch, he began to spurt. Tifa growled as her insides began to boil. Rope after angry rope of his thick hot seed began rapidly flooding her insides just like she’d asked. Again and again he exploded inside her, and yet still her body milked him for more. In fact she arched her back in order to get him just that much deeper. It worked. She swore she could feel it shoot through the base of his shaft before emptying inside her just a split second later.

Then at last, it stopped. Cloud sighed, sliding out and rolling over in bed next to Tifa “H-how’s that? Worth……the wait?”

Tifa gasped for oxygen, her body drenched in sweat, especially in her core due to the bonfire Cloud had just caused. “Jury……..is out……..round two”

His eyes went wide as she straddled his waist, placing his still rock hard shaft outside her opening. She smiled “Told you we’d need the whole day to-” her breath caught in her throat as Cloud squeezed her sensitive chest once more “Prove it”

FF

Denzel walked in step with Marlene as they made their way back to the house. Wonder what they are going to say when they find out? Will they still accept me as their own?

“Denzel, something wrong?” Marlene inquired, giving his hand a squeeze.

He turned to her concerned eyes, cracking a smile. Unknown to Cloud or Tifa, two weeks earlier she’d confessed her feelings to him. It was a surprise to say the least, but Denzel had no doubt he’d felt the same way. Ever since the day they’d met, the two of them had been inseparable. They’d suffered more loss and pain than many did at twice their age. This had no doubt caused immeasurable trauma, but it also drove them together in a way that nothing else could.

It was everything Marlene had dreamed of since she’d seen the way Cloud looked at Tifa at 7th heaven all those years ago. A chance for a better life. A chance at true happiness, a chance for a better future. Denzel squeezed back “Just nervous about telling them, I told Cloud I wasn’t sure………I don’t like lying”

Marlene’s face softened “I know. It was the only way though, you know that. I’m sure they will understand”

“That or they’ll hate me”

“Denzel…….they won’t hate you”

“Yeah maybe”

Marlene stopped walking “Look at me”

Denzel let out a heavy sigh, before turning to his girlfriend’s deep brown eyes “They won’t hate you. If anything they’ll understand”

“What if they don’t? I……….I don’t wanna be alone again”

Marlene’s jaw dropped “Is that what you think?”

“Marlene-“

“They would never let that happen. They love you Denzel, they love both of us.”

He looked down in shame, failing hold back several tears “I know just…….hard to let go I guess”

She nodded “I understand, we can’t change where we’re from but we do get to decide where we’re going”

He looked up to her eyes once more. “What did I do to deserve you?”

She smiled “I ask myself the same thing, now come here”

Marlene leaned up, placing her face close to Denzel’s. He stared deeply into her eyes, I still can’t believe she’s really mine. Am I dreaming? His question was soon answered, as she placed her lips over his. The world stopped, frozen in place by the plethora of feelings that permeated between their lips.

Then Denzel opened his mouth, allowing Marlene to slide her tongue in deeper. Their hearts fluttered with life in a way that nothing else could replicate. It wasn’t just the physical connection, it was the feeling of comfort. The feeling of love, the feeling that as long as they had each other everything would be ok.

Moments later, they broke free gasping for air. Marlene smiled “Y-you’re getting pretty good at that”

Denzel smiled back “Had some practice. Marlene………I……..I think you’re right, we get to choose our future.”

Marlene nodded “And it bought them together, that’s what matters in the end. We’ll tell both of them tomorrow morning ok? After their date”

“Yeah ok, and Marlene?”

“What is it?”

“I’m really happy I met you. Y-you’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of”

Marlene’s face softened, and soon she also could not hold back the tears. “Me too, come on. We don’t want to keep them waiting” hand in hand, they headed back towards the house.

FF

Tifa collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air as his hot desire leaked steadily down her still quivering lips. “Fuck Cloud……”

Cloud sighed, basking in the bliss of post climax. Never before had he imagined something so fulfilling as what had just occurred. “I’d say we’ve gotten better……..”

Tifa blushed “Yeah that’s putting it mildly….you ready for tonight?”

“Definitely, and this was worth the wait for sure”

Tifa blushed “It was…….Do you have anything planned?”

“Saw something the other day actually, think you’ll like it””

“Did you?” she said surprisingly.

He shrugged “Occasionally I can plan something”

“Oh is that so?”

He smiled, kissing her on top of the head “You’ll like it”

Tifa smiled “O-ok, what should I wear?”

“I’m just gonna go t shirt and jeans so……….something casual”

“Casual huh?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t complain if you…….nevermind”

“No what is it? Cloud remember no-“

“More secrets………I really gotta watch my mouth. Keeps getting me into trouble, I’d………I’d love something that shows off your legs a bit”

Tifa’s jaw dropped “Cloud!!”

“You asked”

Her blush grew deeper “R-really?”

“Yeah, really”

“Thought you might want me to show off something else?”

“Those are my first or second choice, depends on the outfit”

“Cloud!!!”

He chuckled “My turn”

“Your tur-“ her eyes went wide as he pulled her into a short sweet kiss.

Cloud broke free “You look sexy in anything you wear, just pick something comfortable”

Tifa smiled “O-ok, can we talk then?”

“Sure, what about?”

“Denzel”

“Oh, right”

Tifa giggled “You really knew it was Marlene?”

Pretty obvious to be honest, their together every day. How late were they getting home from school last week? An hour?”

“Two. I texted you remember?”

“Yeah I remember, she said they got distracted and lost track of time. Ended up in that church where Denzel was cured”

“Still don’t believe her”

“I don’t either, was just happy their safe”

“Yeah……….you think she likes him?”

“Hard to say, girl intuition isn’t exactly my thing”

Tifa erupted in giggles “Cloud seriously!!”

Cloud smiled “I would bet on it”

“Really?”

“Yeah…….you think about everything they’ve been through. About what happened to Marlene before we met her, and to Denzel. You found him alone on the street, you were his first friend but Marlene………she’s something different entirely”

“What do you mean?”

Cloud let out a heavy sigh “You remember the lifestream?”

Tifa looked away, struggling not to cry “Cloud……”

He grabbed her by the chin, pointing her face towards his “I was lost, thought I’d never find my way again. The past nearly broke me, and then……..you were there. Starting to sound familiar?”

Tifa’s face softened “Denzel…..”

“Yeah, you said he was quiet when you found him at first?”

She nodded “For the first week, all he told me was his name. Then Marlene……she started spending time with him, taking him out to play, and staying up late to talk with him. He was very shy at first, but anyone who spends time with that girl doesn’t stay that way for long”

“No kidding”

“How do you feel about it? You think its…….weird?”

Cloud shook his head “Would be stranger if it didn’t happen in the first place”

“You think so?”

“You don’t?”

“No I mean……..I agree of course. Its just-“

“Unconventional?”

“Y-yeah, a bit.”

“Nothing about our lives has been conventional yet look where we are”

Tifa sighed “Guess that’s a good point, Barret……“

Cloud shook his head “I really don’t care what he thinks”

“Cloud!”

“No. Look, I respect him. Really, he’s a part of the family but……..he left her to us. Its our decision, he can disagree if he likes but if it comes between his happiness and Marlene’s I know which I’d choose”

“C-Cloud…….you mean that?”

“Absolutely, no one comes between us and our family”

Tifa eyes began to tear up “Cloud-“

He pulled her close “Its ok” she buried her face into his shoulder and began to sob. Cloud squeezed her tight “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“No!! Cloud you’re right!! This is……… what they deserve. If they make each other happy, who cares? I……I don’t want anything to come between us either”

He smiled “I guess we agree”

“Y-yeah…….should we talk to them?”

“Think we should let them sort it out on their own, their old enough”

“Their kids Cloud…..”

“So were we when Nibel………sorry”

Tifa’s heart sank “Thanks”

“Tifa-“

“Its fine”

“No just………..look at me” she let out a heavy sigh, before slowly raised her crimson eyes filled with pain up to his. “I’m sorry, my point is people are stronger at that age then you might think. We’ve raised them well, their smart and strong. Just like we were its…….we figured out a way. I have no doubt they will too”

Tifa smiled “Thanks Cloud, I agree. We should get out of bed before they get home”

“We got time, Marlene would probably cheer it on at this point”

“Cloud!!” Tifa said, erupting into giggles once more.

Cloud smiled “Think they know a lot more than they let on”

Tifa frowned “What do you mean? Wait…….Cloud…….are you saying-“

“Its possible”

“N-no that’s…….I would’ve-“

“We didn’t notice each other for how long?”

“You think the two of them already……wow”

“Tifa just relax. Just saying its possible is all”

“But Denzel said he wasn’t sure if……….oh”

“Yeah….guess you’ll have to punish him if he lied about that too”

Tifa sighed “I could never……”

“Yeah thank god they don’t know that”

Tifa rested her head on his shoulder once more “Cloud”

“What is it?”

“Thank you for not leaving again, I know what happened is…….hard at times”

He sighed “Yeah………guess we haven’t talked about that in a while”

“You want to?”

“Not right now, would rather keep the mood positive”

She nodded “Me too. If you ever want to talk I’m here for you”

He squeezed her tight “I am too Tifa”

“Now, think we could both use a shower”

“You first”

“What? No Cloud, shower with me”

“Not sure if that’s a good idea”

“Oh hush, I’m sure we can behave”

Tifa growled as Cloud drove in and out of her tight wet warmth once more, while the hot water sprayed down on them both. “Fuck Cloud…..”

He sighed in pleasure “Want me to stop? I can-“

“Fuck no!! HARDER!!” Cloud groaned, spinning her body around and pressing her against the glass. “Cloud……take them, take my-“ he didn’t need to be told twice. Tifa moaned as he squeezed her sensitive nipples once more, using them as leverage to thrust harder. Moments later, Tifa growled once more the bubble burst once more. Once again she felt a forest fire deep raging inside her, as he rapidly filled her to the brim with his hot liquid desire. Once finished, she let out a heavy sigh as it began leaking down her thighs “Damnit Cloud…..”

He smirked “Weren’t complaining a minute ago…..”

“Not a complaint. Just an observation, come here” his eyes went wide as she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Seconds later, she broke free “Now we really do need to finish before they get back, so no more splash and play”

Not long after, they headed downstairs and checked the time. “School was out twenty minutes ago……” Tifa breathed.

Cloud sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders “Just relax, I’m sure-“

Suddenly the door opened “Mommy! Daddy! We’re back!!”

Tifa took a breath, breaking away from Cloud to approach them. “Where were you?”

Marlene’s face softened “So-sorry mom, we got-“

“Next time call Marlene. I gave you a phone for this reason”

“S-sorry”

Cloud approached them, taking Tifa by the shoulders “Tifa, just take a breath. Lets just sit in the dining room and talk”

“Cloud-“

“Not an offer, no secrets remember?”

“C-Cloud……..fine. Both of you, now”

Soon after, the four of them sat in the dining room in stone silence.

“Tifa, I……I think I know what’s on your mind…..” Cloud breathed.

Tifa sighed “Cloud….you can’t just-“

“Tifa, I want to make this better. “I don’t want us to leave things unresolved. We need to do this right. Please?”

She bit her lip “Go ahead”

Cloud took a deep breath. “You’ve lost a lot, including many of those who are close to you. I won’t name anyone because I don’t want to cause you pain. Now you’ve got us, the family you’ve always wanted. Everything is finally going well, so the second something goes wrong it scares you. Reminds you of what happened back then, makes you want to protect what’s important to you. So you insist they come home right after school, when they don’t it makes you worry and that causes the feelings to come back. Also is the reason why you made me promise to be home for dinner every night”

Denzel’s jaw dropped “What?”

Marlene’s eyes went wide “Cloud!! You’re making a lot of-“

“He’s right” Tifa breathed.

“Wh-what?”

“Yeah……..I’m sorry. You two……..if you wanna to play after school that’s alright, just be home by dinner”

“Mommy-“

“No I…….you deserve to make each other happy. You deserve to live a normal life, I’m sorry. Mommy just has a lot to go through still”

Cloud rose up from his chair, moving over to Tifa’s side “Stand up”

“What I-“

“Tifa, you trust me?”

She let out a heavy sigh, before shakenly rising to her feet. “Cloud what-“

She stopped as he pulled her into a tight hug. “Its ok, we understand. Everyone in here does, we’ve all been through a lot.”

She hugged him tight “I know its just-“

“Hard to let go. I get it, we have to trust them though Tifa”

Marlene struggled to keep her composure “Cloud how did you know that?”

Tifa sighed “He’s known me for a long time its…..you’ll understand when you’re older”

Denzel sighed “Sorry we were late”

Marlene nodded “And I’m sorry I didn’t call, guess we’ve been having too much fun”

Tifa instantly broke free of Cloud’s embrace, looking each of them in the eyes “No. There’s no such thing at your age as too much fun. I overreacted, both of you please…….have a great time. Explore, experience, get lost and………ok not too lost but just have a fun ok?”

Denzel hesitated “You sure?”

“Yes absolutely”

Marlene smiled “Ok!! And Mommy?”

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Thank you for telling us that, I’m happy he’s by your side this time”

Tifa’s heart fluttered as she turned and looked up into Cloud’s eyes “I am too”

Four hours later

Cloud tugged at his collar, heart pounding in his ears. Why am I so nervous? I’ve known her nearly all my life, so why the hesitancy?

“Cloud?” he looked up, jaw dropping in shock at the sight of her. She’d chosen her old red boots, which matched her dark red denim shorts that flaunted her endlessly long legs. Up top, she’d gone with a dark blue u neck tank top that revealed more than a hint of her deep cleavage. Covering her arms was a semi-transparent red denim jacket.

“Tifa……..”

She bit her lip “I knew it was too much, Marlene-“

“No!! No Tifa its……….you look hot”

She blushed “Th-thank you Cloud, you’re not bad either”

Cloud had chosen a pair of denim cargo shorts, and a blue Mako Cola t shirt. Tifa felt her heart flutter as he looked deep into her eyes while smiling “Thanks. You ready?”

“Y-yeah, we taking the bike or- “

”No I…….was thinking we could walk”

She smiled “I’d like that” he smiled back, extending his hand towards her. I can’t believe it, he’s really mine. With one last deep breath, she took his hand as he led her out into the cool night air. They walked in comfortable silence at first, enjoying one each other’s company.

“So where we going?” Tifa breathed.

Cloud smiled “Did a delivery a few days back, customer was quite a few Gil short. It was my only trip for the whole day so I wasn’t about to leave empty handed. After some back and forth, we settled on a trade. I gave him the package, and he gave me tickets to Town Center”

“Town Center? Wait that place that just opened?”

“Yeah, turns out he got the tickets but never had time to go, I told him I’d take no less than two of them or no deal.”

“Y-you thought of me?”

He turned to her, flaring his eyes into hers. “Absolutely. I always think of you Tifa”

Her face softened as her heart melted into a puddle “Cloud……..thank you”

“You’re welcome”

Fortunately it was only a ten minute walk from where they lived. Town Center was a new development meant to jump start the city’s economy. It featured various restaurants, rides, and even go karting. Once past security, they approached the touchscreen map.

“What are you thinking?” Cloud inquired.

Tifa blushed “I…….I’m kinda hungry”

“Best restaurant is Apex. Overlooks the entire park”

“Yeah?”

“Long as you’re in the mood for burgers and fries”

She smiled “If I don’t have to cook it sounds like heaven”

Cloud chuckled “Fair enough, this way”

Sadly the restaurant could only be reached by cable car, which for many reasons Tifa was not enthused about. “C-Cloud” she stammered.

He turned to her in confusion “Tifa what’s……oh”

“We can pick somewhere else, lets-“ she stopped as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his. Tifa felt her body melt into his in a way she could never explain “Cloud…..”

He squeezed “I’ll keep you safe this time”

She struggled to hold back tears as the memory of that fateful night flashed before her eyes. “O-ok”

“Tifa, if you really don’t-“

“No I do I……….I need to be free of this. Please, just……..dont let go”

“Of course”

Slowly but surely, they trudged onboard one of the cars as the doors closed. Thankfully they were alone, as the car lurched forward up the incline. “Cloud…….talk to me. Anything…….“

Cloud took a deep breath, “When I was kid. My mom and I use to do these crossword puzzles.” She sighed, of course he comes up with something random. “I never understood why she was so fascinated by them, just did them to mostly keep her happy. Then I went for a walk one day with one in my hand, ended up meeting you”

Tifa’s jaw dropped “That’s why you bumped into me that day…..”

“Yeah, after that I started to see what she was saying. In life, sometimes the answer isn’t right in front of us, nor is it something obvious. The easiest thing to do was give up, throw the puzzle in the trash and walk away but she’d never let me do that. Wasn’t until when the two of us were in the lifestream I figured out why.”

“Wh-what?”

Cloud sighed “We never walked away from each other. I called out to you, and instantly you answered without hesitation. Would’ve been easier to leave but………..neither of us would……will ever do something like that”

Tifa’s heart fluttered as tears of joy began streaming from her eyes “Oh my god Cloud…..”

He looked down, wiping a few tears away. “I know”

“That’s……….thank you. I’ll never leave you”

“I won’t either”

Please hold on, the car will be arriving soon the PA bellowed. Tifa smiled “Thanks Cloud” Cloud nodded “Anytime”

Not long after, they found a nearby table. The restaurant lived up to its name, with endless views of the city and amusement park as far as the eye could see. The waiter took their beverage orders before stepping away.

“Cloud…….can we talk about-“

“Our relationship? Yeah probably a good idea”

“Wha…….how…….I’m not even gonna ask”

Cloud laughed “We have known each other a few years…..”

“Few? Oh……ok I see your point. Have you thought about it?”

“More times than I can count”

“What are you worried about?”

Cloud sighed “That answers changed a lot but…….now just want to make sure we have time for each other”

“You’re home for dinner every-”

“Tifa that’s not what I mean its…..”

“What Cloud?”

He sighed “You’re just so busy with the bar I……..I think you should hire extra help”

“What?!”

“See this is why I never bought it up”

“Cloud what is that suppose……ok I see what you mean”

“Tifa, I get it. Its your baby that you’ve built from the ground up, and I do think that’s very admirable. At the same time I want us to be able to live. If I decided to come home early so we can have a picnic I want us to be able to, I want…….I want us to have a more normal life”

Tifa sighed “Cloud its not-“

“You own the bar Tifa, whens the last time you had day off?”

Tifa opened her mouth to speak, only to find the words never came.

“Yeah……for our relationship I want us to be upfront with each other. I want us to have more time together, have more in depth dicussions. Not just hello and goodbye”

“We talk”

“At each other not to”

Tifa sighed “I’m sorry Cloud. I want all those things too, its…….”

“You remember your dad?”

Tifa frowned “What are you talking about?”

Cloud stared deeply into her eyes in silence.

Tifa gasped in shock “N-no…….that’s……..”

Cloud sighed “He threw himself into his work, to deal with the pain of……what happened”

“Cloud-“

“He was gone all the time, lining up job after job till………Tifa listen. I’m not nor will I ever compare him to you. All I’m saying is I don’t want you to fall into the same routine. I’m sorry if I upset you, but it needed to be said”

Tifa’s lip quivered “Y-you really think so?”

“You don’t?”

“Cloud…….this is not how I wanted our first date to go”

“Tifa-“

“You’re right. Ever since our town burned down I’ve been working nonstop its…..its not sustainable and I know that. I……I want to be better”

“I do too”

“Cloud…….you can come home after dinner if you like”

“Rather not, like knowing your safe. Nice to see the kids too”

Tifa blushed “Ok I’ll……..I’ll put an ad in”

“And Tifa? Sorry if I upset you I just-“

“Want me to get better, I know. I do too its………thanks Cloud”

“Don’t mention it. What are your concerns?”

Tifa smiled “Apart from you limiting my ability to walk?”

Cloud smirked “Apart from that”

“I mean……our communication”

“Oh”

“No Cloud………you’ve done a lot better. Especially after yesterday I………just want to make sure I don’t lose you again”

“Tifa…….that’s not gonna happen”

“Yeah…..”

“What?”

“Nothing……..fuck. I just……was remembering what you said at the water tower when you said you would……”

Cloud let out a frusterated sigh “Wow”

“I’m sorry, I’m trying……”

Cloud took a breath, before sitting forward and reaching across the table “Take my hand”

Tifa bit her lip, before slowing reaching out to do so. Cloud squeezed “As long as you keep trying I will too, remember what I said about the crossword puzzles?”

“Y-yeah”

“I don’t have all the answers but I know one thing. We can’t walk away from this. I won’t……….I won’t ever lose you again Tifa.”

Her heart fluttered “Cloud…….I won’t either” on cue the waiter arrived with their beverages. The two of them ordered dinner, sending the hostess away. “Cloud I think…..for the rest of the date. Can we just….try not to talk about anything serious?” Tifa breathed. Cloud smiled “I’d like that”

For the remainder of the night they did just that, without a care or worry in the world. They rode every single roller coaster, water ride, and everything in between that they could. Tifa giggled with joy as she passed Cloud on yet another corner, zipping past him at 70 miles an hour, heart pumping in her chest. She hadn’t felt that alive in a long time. On and on they raced, turn after turn, they overtook one another, until Tifa ultimately ending up victorious. They then re-upped and tried the other tracks.  
At some point the two of them realized that although past may have had its faults, at that point their future never looked brighter. Finally after Cloud won one race and Tifa won six, they moved to the arcade, where they had equally joyous results. For once they could just be themselves, no worrying about what to say or how to act, they could just live in the moment. They could just, be.

After the date Cloud walked Tifa home, who was still beaming with joy. “First Class huh?!”

“Rub it in why don’t ya?”

“I’m totally telling Marlene”

“Oh god please no, I’ll never hear the end of it”

Tifa giggled “You know it was an interesting start”

“Yeah”

“But I had a really great time this was……..I see what you mean now about everything. I want you to know I am going to make some changes”

He squeezed her hand “Yeah? You sure?”

“Yeah, its time”

“Take it slow, I’ll be here every step of the way Tifa”

She blushed “Thank you Cloud, I……….you’ll always be my First Class”


	4. Epilogue

The next day

Denzel’s heart pounded in his chest in fear just as it did in the garage the day before. “Denzel?” he looked up to see Marlene poking her head into their bedroom. “Breakfast is ready” he nodded but didn’t speak. She sighed and approached him “How do you feel?” 

“Scared but…..I want them to know” 

She nodded “We’ve gotten this far” 

“Yeah its…….kind of unbelievable. Just-“

“You worry if it’ll last?” 

“Yeah…..I do” 

“I do too” 

Denzel turned to her in shock “What? You’ve thought about that?”

“Yeah I have and I realized the important thing is that we cherish what we’ve got, because tomorrow everything can change” 

“I know” 

“I’ll start but you have to finish ok?” 

“Alright” 

She grabbed him by the hand “Come on” 

Moments later, they silently arrived in the dining room. Tifa immediately knew something was wrong “You guys alright?”

Marlene bit her lip “Can we just……sit? We need to tell you guys something” 

Cloud frowned “Something wrong? Oh I see…..Tifa lets grab a seat” she hesitated for a moment before giving a nod. Marlene and Denzel stood nervously while Cloud and Tifa waited patiently.

Marlene took a breath, trying to think of the right thing to say. Sadly her mouth promptly leapt in front of her brain “Denzel and I are dating” 

Denzel’s jaw dropped “Wh-what?” 

Marlene’s face softened “Sorry Denzel I…….couldn’t keep it in anymore” 

Tifa’s eyes went wide “Are you serious?” 

Marlene nodded “Yeah….it just kind of happened”

Cloud shook his head “Told you Tifa, be surprised if it didn’t happen”

Tifa smiled “Cloud, not the time” 

Denzel frowned “Wait you two knew?” 

Cloud sighed “Not exactly but……..wasn’t hard to figure out. How long?” 

Marlene took a sharp breath “Two weeks”

“Wow their faster than us Tifa”

“Cloud!!” Tifa said, failing not to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Denzel sighed “S-sorry I lied Cloud, when I said I wasn’t………”

Cloud nodded “You were protecting what you cared about, I can understand that.” 

Tifa bit her lip “This is for real huh?” 

“Yeah…..” Marlene breathed. 

“Well then…….Cloud and I talked about it” 

Denzel’s heart pounded in his chest to the point where he felt it would explode “Y-you did?”

Cloud nodded “We support you, if its what makes you happy then…….so be it” 

Marlene’s face lit up like a Christmas tree “Really?!” 

Tifa smiled “Absolutely, it’s your choice. The two of you ………you remind me a lot of Cloud and I. Only we weren’t as upfront at your age” 

Marlene blushed “So I mean………will we-“

“That’s up to you Marlene. The future is……..yours to make” 

Denzel smiled “Wow………Marlene was right. You really do love us” 

Tifa’s face softened “Of course we do, why would you think otherwise?” 

Marlene bit her lip “He was just….worried. Guess our past is harder on us then we thought too” 

Cloud sighed “Alright, bring it in” Tifa’s eyes went wide as Cloud rose, and moved to hug them both. “Tifa you too” she smiled, and rose from her seat to join them.

The four of them embraced each other in a tight family hug. They stood this way for several moments before Cloud continued “I love all of you, more than words can describe. Y-you’re more than I ever could’ve hoped for” 

Tifa’s breath caught in her throat “Cloud…..” 

“It’s the truth, I…….I’ll never leave you guys again.” 

“No……nevermind” 

Cloud squeezed them tight “In a minute Tifa, let’s just…….enjoy this”

“O-ok” 

Tears streamed down Marlene’s face “Daddy….Mommy…….I love you” Cloud smiled, failing to hold back tears as well “I love you too Marlene, love you both” Tifa brushed a few tears away “God I’ve cried more in the past day than a year…….I love you both. More than words could ever describe” 

The four of them stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, never wanting to let go of what they’d all been aching for. Sadly not all things could last forever, and they slowly separated. 

“Give Tifa and I a few” Cloud said. 

Marlene nodded “We might be late for school then“ 

Tifa shook her head “I’m keeping you home. We’ll have a family day at the park or………whatever you kids want” 

Denzel’s eyes went wide “Really?!” 

“Yeah, I’ll call the school just give us a sec” 

Marlene grinned “Think you’ll need more than a sec” 

“Marlene!!” 

Denzel smiled “Mom? Dad?” 

The room went stone silent, in all their years with Denzel, he’d never ever called them that. Cloud grabbed Tifa’s hand for support, not just for her but him as well. “What is it?” 

Denzel took a breath “Thank you for supporting us. Its…….this is everything I ever wanted”

Marlene’s face softened, “Denzel…….” 

He turned to her caring eyes “Its the truth” 

“No I just……I couldn’t have said it better” 

He smiled, taking her by the hand “Lets give them some space, just call when breakfast is ready” 

Cloud nodded “Y-yeah, we will” they watched in awe as Denzel led her back upstairs.

Cloud turned to Tifa, “Something on your mind?” 

Tifa looked down in embarrassment “Y-you said…….”

“Yeah, I noticed”

She rose her head up, eyes growing wide in shock “What?!”

“Meant every word I………I love you Tifa” 

Tifa’s breath caught in her throat “Wh-what?! Cloud-“ 

“It’s the truth, I………I should’ve told you a long time ago”

“No I……….I love you too, we-“ he cut her off, closing his lips over hers. Tifa moaned, kissing him back with ferociousness she didn’t know she had. Seconds later Tifa broke, free pulling him into a hug “Cloud……” 

He squeezed her tight “What is it Tifa?” 

“I……..I feel so safe like this”

“Me too” 

“I love you so much…….” 

He squeezed her once more “I love you more”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this!! I was going to cover Barret’s reaction to Marlene being with Denzel, but this just felt like the perfect place to end it!! Let me know what ya’ll thought! Also there are more CloTi fanfics in the works so watch out for those!


End file.
